


That Incident Which Brought Us Together.... Was Weird

by DNAngel0



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jason grace is an untidy and an angry demon to his company people!, M/M, Merman!AU, Nico is adorable and beautiful, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, thats totally not him!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAngel0/pseuds/DNAngel0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo is a very honest man, trusted by all and considered the most loyal at his job. See, but here's the thing....He can't lie...He's a merman! They can't lie! When an impossible situation takes place within the company and Nico is asked to do it (which isn't possible for him), he's stuck at a very critical position. He either dies (literally!) or loses his job! What shall he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Incident Which Brought Us Together.... Was Weird

**Author's Note:**

> The summary and the title both are.....hella dramatic! Hello, everyone! How are you all? Anyways, this fic came up to me suddenly when I was reading this one manga, and I was like, "OMG! I have to do this! I have to convert this into a dramatic jasico story" And so I did it....
> 
> I think you'll enjoy this one. I mean, I enjoyed writing it. I don't know if you guys will enjoy reading it, but I hope you, my friends! Anyways, this is gonna be only two chapters. And I think I'll update it after I've completed this one fic (recommended by regentofthesun! Hello! I'm almost done it!) and I've posted that one.
> 
> Anyways, you know the drill! Kudos and comments are loved and suggestions are welcome! I hope you enjoy it I'll let you read now. ~Ciao!~

“Nico, Nico! You’re back!” Nico smiled warmly, as his little sister, Hazel, swam up to him, giving him a big hug. His other siblings followed suit. Little Bianca, with her dark-green tail, hugged him from behind and began to rummage through his knapsack, while little Reyna (well, she wasn’t so little, she was the second child after all) stood there, waiting for Nico to give her a hug. Nico smiled knowingly and swam towards her and gave her big hug and a kiss on her forehead. In the meanwhile, Bianca and Hazel twirled around them, and Bianca asked, “Nico, Nico. Did you get anything for us?”

 

“I sure did. For all of you. Come. But first, tell me where is Father? Is he well?” Nico asked, as he swam towards a huge coral covered rock, holding Reyna’s hand, and the little mermaids following suit. As he and the girls sat down, Reyna spoke, in her silvery voice, “Father is sleeping at the moment. He is very exhausted, Nico. I think that he might be unwell, but he always tells us that he is quiet alright. I am worried for him.” She looked down slowly, her silver-ish purple tail, swishing lightly in the luminescent water.

 

“Yes, yes! Nico, when I held Father’s hand the other day, he was really warm!” Hazel perked up, in her sweet, honey like tone.

 

“I felt that too! But father said that it’s just the water or something.” Bianca said, frowning a little. “That’s not right,…..right?”

 

Nico looked at his sisters calmly, though deep inside he was very worried and anxious to meet his Father now. He didn’t think that Father would be working himself to the bones, despite Nico already working for the family. What he earned was enough, but that old man was in due of retirement already. Nico knew that Mother’s death a few years ago took a big toll on his Father greatly. He was already remarried then, and lost yet another wonderful wife very soon, than he or his family had expected. After her death, he continued to earn for the family, despite Nico working topside already.

 

Nico nodded at them, looking thoughtful. “Well then. This is what we shall do. First, I will give the gifts I have brought to my brave and adorable little sisters. Then secondly, we will all go and quietly make a wonderful surprise dish for Father, before he gets up, with these lovely earth ingredients that I have brought for you all. How does that sound? Hmm?” Nico finished up with a warm wrap around his sisters.

 

Each sister looked at one another with sheer excitement and nodded their heads in approval. So, Nico gave them what he brought for their interests. A piece of pure obsidian for Hazel (for her collection) and another small plastic doll for Bianca (she likes to call it ‘magic element’, since it never gets wet).

 

“What do I get?” Reyna asked, eagerly, as Nico watched the other two chat happily about their objects at hand. Nico turned to her and placed a small sheathed bronze, antique dagger in her hand. “I know that you want to become head of the Merwarriors. And I thought, that maybe this could be a start. You are twelve now, my dearest sister. And your training has already begun. This is for your future battles, if you go through any. So, that when you do fight, you’ll remember all the love your family has to give.”

 

Nico kissed his sister’s forehead as she hugged him tightly. “You’re my brave little sister. And I will always love you.” Nico smiled as he wiped a tear from his sister’s happy eyes. “Come lets go meet Father. Will you help me with the cooking?”

 

“I wanna help! I wanna help!” Bianca and Hazel said in a chorus and Nico laughed heartily, as he took them by their hands and led them home.

 

X--------------------------X--------------------X

 

The thing with Nico’s case was, that he could communicate with the earthlings very easily. He had no idea why. Though he did not know their culture, their behavior, or anything as a matter of fact, he still believed that somehow this might be able to help him. So when went topside, he was amazed at how well he was able to fit in. But you see, there was one difficulty that Nico found it very hard to tackle.

 

Merpeople can’t lie. Their kind was bound by that rule. Death was the result, for a merperson who lied, by sundown. He would turn into bubbles and disappear.

 

And here Nico was, staring at the transfer notice, from the head of the company he worked no doubt.

_Transfer notice_

_3 rd Department: Nico di Angelo_

_Effective immediately, you have been transferred to the President’s Office as his 2 nd Assistant_

 Nico looked at the notice with worry. Had he done something wrong? No, no. He had been working very diligently the past few months. So, was it because he was in trouble, or was he just promoted of sorts? Either way, that means he would be working with –

 

“Oh man. Bummer.” Leo, his very close and first friend on land, “You know King Grace is gonna eat you if you make a mistake.”

 

He knew. He had heard rumors throughout the company, about how scary and strict he was. But, Nico had never met him. Only heard of him. Then he had no right to judge. Maybe the person was a nice person at heart, but had trouble expressing it? You never know. “I know, Leo. But I will not judge him yet. I will only after I meet him. Which means I should be going now, if I don’t _want_ to get into trouble.”

 

“Well, I’ll be rooting for you, Angel! Good luck.” Leo patted gently on his back and left him to face his own problems forth.

 

X------------------X--------------------X

 

Ok. He took that back. Nico had probably never seen an earthling as angry as he had seen this man. His new boss. President Jason Grace. Strict and stern wasn’t the right words to describe him at all! More like the kraken itself!

 

Even before he entered the president’s room, he could hear loud, booming noises from the room itself. Warily, Nico slightly opened the door, asking for permission and was immediately met with the sight of chaos.

 

“What is the problem here?!” President Jason asked, his anger, very much evident on his face. “Why can’t the report be sent? Hurry up! We don’t have much time!”

 

“I’m sorry, sir! The contract is indeed on its way, but they can’t reach the chartered helicopters! It seems that there was an accident on the capital highway. There’s nothing that we can really do…” The first assistant, Percy Jackson, said, his head hung in fear and worry.

 

“I don’t care how the report is sent, it just simply must reach on time!” Jason told Percy, with a stern tone, making Percy wince, his anger not dissipating even a little.

 

“Oh, Jason. You know that if the contract doesn’t get there in time, the deal is off. And you know how my father gets on a late report.” A lady, with fair skin, jet black hair put in curls, and plump red lips, sat on the president’s table, smirking while tapping her phone on her lips. “You have only fifteen minutes.”

 

Jason looked at the lady perplexed. Biting his lip, he said confidently, “It will reach. I will make sure of it, Drew.”

 

The lady gave a cat-like smile and got off the table, making her way to the president, swaying her hips. “I know.” She pulled his necktie a bit, lowering him a little to her height. “That’s why I’m so eager to marry you.”

 

Jason, ignoring her actions, jerked away from her lightly and went on to ask the details of the report. “Well, what about it? We have fifteen minutes.”

 

“But sir, from here to Japan? In fifteen minutes? It’s not even possible with sir transport, sir. We would need at least an hour.” Percy said, his tone showing signs of fear in it.

 

Fifteen minutes. To Japan. From here? Nico turned around, his eyes widening and his mind quickly forming a plan. Actually, there was only one plan he could execute. And that was take the sea route all the way to Japan. In the form of his own species, he was quiet fast. He could make it. But, how would he explain the process to –

 

“Hey! What are you doing standing here?”

 

Nico turned around to look at the president, glaring at him, his features being very harsh to his attractive face. He asked again, “Do you have any business here? If there is none, then go away. Unless you can be of help to us.”

 

On reflex, Nico answered, “Yes, I may be of use! I am the new transfer Nico di Angelo, sir! Sorry for intruding.”

 

“Just come in. Don’t stand in the hallway.” Jason said, pushing the door open and exposing the neat room to him. Nico walked in quickly and shut the door behind him. Percy looked at him with a huge relief, waved and immediately said, “Oh! Nico. You’re here. Can you help us? I know that you’re very reliable.”

 

At those words, Jason turned his eyes to him. He strode towards Nico, with a scary look in his eyes that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up in fear. He quickly got to the point. “Can you do it?”

 

Nico blinked. Can he? It’s a huge task and huge risk as well. _Would_ he be able to do it? Slowly, he answered, “Maybe, I can?”

 

Jason raised an eyebrow at the response. Nico quickly added his opinion, “It’s just that…it’s so critical! What if I fail?”

 

“Then you do it again.” Jason said, his tone a bit softer now. Nico wondered if he could’ve heard it wrong on his part. “What mistake you make now, will be a lesson for you later on. But, only if you try then you will know your capabilities. So, are you willing to do it? If it’s yes, then I’m counting on you.”

 

Nico looked at the Jason. The harsh features on his face had softened now and Nico could truly see that he was, in fact, very handsome. He was right in the start. About the fact to not be judgmental. The president was indeed a very nice man. How could Nico let this man down, when this man himself was keeping his own hopes high for this cause?

 

“I will do it. I won’t fail you, sir.” Nico nodded, earning a small clap from Percy and a smile from Jason.

 

“These are the papers. Now quickly! Do what you must.” Percy said, thrusting the reports into his hand, and a briefcase as well.

 

“Uggh. Tick tock, person.” The lady, Drew if Nico remembered correctly, said in a sing-song tune. “You _have_ only 10 minutes left.”

 

Nico looked at her astonished and quickly got into action. He quickly went through the number of papers and all the formalities that he had to go through while Percy went to get a waterproof bag, upon his asking (He needed to be extra careful, and let no signs of the ‘transport’ show at all!) As he was putting the report in the bag, the president asked, his voice strangely humorous, a tone that Nico never thought that he’d hear, “I sure hope that you don’t plan on swimming all the way there.” And Nico stopped right in his tracks.

 

He turned around to see the president smirking and Percy shrugging. “What’s the bag for?”

 

“Oh. Uh….for safety measures.” Nico gave a sheepish laugh and before he was asked anymore questions, he fled from the scene, promising Jason that he would fulfill his promise.

 

X-------------------------X--------------------------X

 

When Nico reached New York, he couldn’t have been even happier. He had done it. He had accomplished what others couldn’t have….Well….it was true that it was due to supernatural abilities, but no one had to know that! As he left the Grand Central Station, he couldn’t help but think what his secretary’s reaction would be like. Nico really felt enthusiastic when President Jason said that he trusted him. The man wasn’t so bad after all. People were so wrong about him! They just looked at his anger. Not past that. Nico was glad that he wasn’t judgmental.

 

Just as he made his way around the block, Nico saw President Jason standing across the road, looking deeply focused into his phone. Nico felt butterflies in his stomach as he saw him make eye contact with him, and smile. Jason asked him to wait where he was, and Nico’s heart beat with each step Jason took towards him.

 

“I’ve done it.” Nico said, smiling, panting a little from the rush from the Central Station. It truly was exhausting. Making two huge trips, to and back from a continent….he had never done that. And this took a huge toll on his body and a lot of energy from him as well. The way _to_ Japan was not as tiring (because of the promise he had made…and that was constantly on his mind on the way there), but the way _back_ from Japan…he almost fainted. Even now, Nico was amazed at _how_ he was able to stand still. He hoped that his exhaustion was not evident on his face. “I’ve delivered the reports.”

 

Jason gave an expression to Nico which he couldn’t quite make out in the street lights. “I know. I got a call from the CEO a few minutes after you left. Thank you. You have done well.” He held out a hand to shake.

 

Nico looked down at the hand and took it slowly. His hand shake was firm and very strong, unlike Nico’s. He looked up to find Jason beaming at him. And Nico couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“Just one question though.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“How did you make it?”

 

And with that question, Nico fainted.

 

X------------------------X-----------------------X

 

When Nico woke up, his head hurt. Very, very badly. It was like he just took his brain in a platter and hammered it, before putting it back into his head. And every part of his body ached as well. He groaned as he pushed himself up to sit, and look around. And his immediate thought was, _where am I?! And who’s pajama’s am I wearing?_

This wasn’t his room. He lived in a small apartment, with a very small room for himself (not that he needed much, he was mostly with his family instead…). And right now, he was in the most luxurious bed he had ever seen! And the dirtiest room he had ever seen as well!

 

Even though Nico’s entire body ached from the journey…..wait! _How long did I sleep? Never mind! I need to clean this place before I faint again with all this dirtiness. Where am I anyways?_

 

He got up slowly, making sure he didn’t trip because of the oversized pajama’s and looked at the mess around him. Whoever lived here had the worst hygiene imaginable. At least the bed in which he slept was clean. Nico got to work immediately.

 

Clothes on the chair – ironed (he found an ironing stand, might as well use it) and folded neatly. Rubbish on the floor – in the bin. Curtains – neatly tied up. Bed covers – neatly folded. Lamps – dusted and properly arranged. Flower vase on work table – filled and neatly arranged, to look beautiful, and kept in it’s appropriate place (why was it on the ironing table?) Work papers – arranged and on the work table. Towels – in the bathroom. Books (on the floor!) – On the stand above the bed’s headrest. And as Nico was arranging the books, he heard –

 

“Nico? What are you doing?”

 

Nico turned around to see President Jason Grace standing near the door, blinking in confusion. _Wait! So this is his house!?_

 

Nico quickly got off the bed and made it, as Jason closed his door and looked at the room. Nico looked at him, trying to decipher what he could be thinking. Jason spoke, “I never seen this room so neat before.” He chuckled lightly. “Did you do all this?”

 

“Y=Yes… I hope I didn’t do something wrong. I didn’t mean to stand on your bed! I was just stacking the books and I –”

 

“No, no. It’s quite alright.” Jason smiled and gave a sheepish laugh. “I am actually very grateful. I’m a very untidy freak. I get that a lot. I need someone to look after my house. And my maid decided to betray me today, and you’ve dropped at a very terrible time. My deepest apologies for making you do this.”

 

“No, no! I just like keeping things neat and clean. That’s all.” Nico said, looking down and fidgeting in his place.

 

“Ah. How are you feeling? You fainted after we met. Was the journey that exhausting?” Jason asked, frowning in concern.

 

“Oh. Yes, I’m quite fine. Thank you for bringing me here. I hope I wasn’t a bother.”

 

“Nope. Not at all.” Jason said, patting Nico’s head. “Thank you. You’ve done well.”  


Nico’s eyes welled up in happiness (for what, he didn’t know!) Jason looked astonished. “I’m sorry! Did I say something wrong?!”

 

Nico shook his head, “No. I’m just happy. I did my best and I’ll keep on doing my best, sir. I really did not want to let you down, sir.”

 

“And you didn’t.” Jason said, smiling warmly. “Speaking of which, will you please tell me something.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“How did you manage to deliver the reports?”

 

………….

 

Nico hadn’t remembered that! Of course the President would want to know! What was he thinking when he agreed to deliver them? But if he didn’t handle the situation, he could have been fired! He couldn’t risk that. Nico looked at Jason with an alarmed expression, and fumbled with his words as he watched Jason raise an eyebrow at him.  Jason spoke, “Nico….it’s _humanely_ impossible! How did you manage to cross _two_ continents in _fifteen_ minutes?”

 

“Umm…..can I take the fifth?” Nico asked, sheepishly. But, he shut his mouth when Jason grinned (evilly), as he asked, “So, tell me Nico, how did you do your best to accomplish your given task?”

 

_What should I do? Should I take the risk? I’m in a fix here! I ….can’t lie…_ Nico took a deep breath, and with his heart pounding in his chest, he said in a slow voice, “Please turn around.”

 

Jason looked blank and blinked. “Huh?”

 

“Please just turn around, sir. I will explain everything to you. And can I please have some water as well?” Nico said, slowly fidgeting with his uppermost button. _The sooner this gets over, the better._ Jason looked at him suspiciously, squinting his eyes. “Please trust me.”

 

Jason nodded and gave him bottled water and turned around, and sat at the edge of the bed, quietly. Nico quickly removed his clothes and, taking a deep breath splashed the water all across his body to his legs. He closed his eyes and felt his legs join and transform into his glimmering black tail, and as light was temporarily taken away from the room for his transformation, only the moonlight shone through the huge balcony windows. The transformation was complete and Nico slowly opened his eyes to see a mortified Jason Grace look at him with his mouth agape. “You’re a…. you’re a merman?!”

 

X-------------------------X-------------------------X

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
